Overall the Center for Biomedical OCT Research and Translation seeks to push the technological frontier of optical coherence tomography instrumentation and methods in response to challenges in biology and medicine. Fundamental to our approach, CBORT thrives on an intimate, push-pull relationship between physicists/engineers and biological, pre-clinical and clinical scientists. The most direct impact o the Resource will be to develop and provide broad access to powerful new tools for biological and clinical research. Facilitating rapid, high-resolution, high-contrast imaging through tailored, application-specific instruments will accelerate and open new avenues of biomedical research. Results of this effort may include, for example, the identification of new methods for diagnosis, new insights into disease or disease progression, or the formulation of new therapeutic strategies or drug targets. Further, we anticipate that some of the resulting biological and clinicl research will identify new opportunities for commercialization of technology. By developing and making innovative and effective OCT technology available, we anticipate that there will be rapid progress and significant advances in each of these areas. Training and dissemination of OCT instruments and methods is another priority of CBORT. Regular symposia and workshops foster a broader communication within the field, provide access to results of research, and offer a hand-on experience with the construction, operation, and interpretation of data from state-of-the-art imaging systems. External users additionally have access to imaging systems within the Resource to conduct focused experiments or to generate preliminary data. CBORT can also place imaging systems off-site for clinical or pre-clinical pilot studies.